"From Aged Values to Valued Aging" is designed to improve mental health and healthcare provider practice for and with elder persons. The series fits within NIMH Topic 97.B, and will be appropriate for use as an educational tool for in-home or for institutional training programs. Phase I SBIR funding will be used to 1) produce "Volume 1" of the series. This two-part video will address the psychosocial and cognitive functioning of elder persons that will provide factual information to mental health professionals regarding the normative aging process. 2) Develop and implement an evaluation protocol to assess the training efficacy of the two-part video, and to serve as a prototype for the remainder of the series. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The training videos can be used for continuing mental health and medical education, in -service training, and undergraduate and graduate education. The potential market includes hospitals, universities, nursing homes, home healthcare centers, hospices, individual practitioners.